


Let's Go Exploring

by UnknownUncut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Sonic gets to watch some cartoons
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Let's Go Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> I was babysitting some kids and Dora was on the TV so I got this idea of Sonic getting to watch some cartoons. I don't know if this is any good but hopefully you enjoy!

Tom threw down the parenting book on the counter, tired of listening to mix advice. Frankly Tom and Maddie had been reading these books as a way to figure out how to raise a child...if that child is a blue alien Hedgehog.

Tom place his hands on the counter. Frankly Tom is ready to throw the towel in and just go with the tide of parenting.

"Bush, Ocean, Ko - Ko - the frog island thing!"

The Sheriff looks up from the close book and towards the living room. Sonic most still be home.

Tom push off the counter and wonders into the living room where Sonic is standing on the couch, bouncing slightly, as  _ Dora the Explorer _ is playing on the TV.

"Having fun?" Tom asked. He ends up leaning against the door frame.

Sonic jumps, crushing off the couch as he tries to grab the remote from the coffee table.

Tom wince. The Sheriff pushed off the wall and came over to the Hedgehog while Sonic sits up from his place on the floor.

The TV is playing some cop show now.

"I'm fine" Sonic quickly said but seems to hide into himself the longer Tom stays crouching in front of him. "I mean, no, I'm fine."

Tom really doesn't know what to do even from the few times Jojo was over because either Maddie is watching her or he could only spend an hour with her before heading out to work.

"I don't know about you," Tom turn and sat down so his back is against the couch, "but I kinda want to watch cartoons right now."

Sonic didn't move, just watch, as Tom gently takes the remote and turned the channel to  _ Rescue Bots _ .

From the few times Jojo was here, she always watched  _ Rescue Bots _ before ending up with  _ Dora  _ playing on the TV. 

Tom just hoped Sonic would want to do the same.

The Sheriff turns his attention to the screen. It felt like half the episode, not really since it was just after the opening credits, before Sonic looks away from him and towards the screen.

After the fourth or fifth episode, Sonic decided to speak up.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

Tom sneak a glance over at the Hedgehog and sees that he's fully grossed in the show that Sonic doesn't notice that Tom had left to grab one of the parenting books.

Ms. Goldfield of the local library, and mother of two, had stated that she'll lean them some of her parenting books if they fill out some type of test when they return the books.

Tom is still not sure if she was kidding or not. And at this point, Tom doesn't really want to ask.

"It’s fine frankly I kinda want to find out how Cody is going to deal with Blurr."

Sonic nods his head, still paying more attention to the show then what Tom is saying.

Tom chuckles softly before going back to his book. He smiles softly when he notices that the chapter he's on is talking about cartoons and how they can teach children.

…

Maddie came home just before nine, having to stay late to clean up from pet adoption day at the shelter.

" _ Bush, ocean– _ "

Maddie looks into the living room and sees Tom sitting on the couch with Sonic passed out next to him. Normally she'll wake them up and get Sonic to bed but tonight she's just going to leave.

The vet took out her phone and quietly took a picture of the two before heading off to bed.


End file.
